


Él cambió mi vida

by Karmmaez



Category: K-hiphop, School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HSR2, HaXen, KiffClan, M/M, k-hiphop - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmmaez/pseuds/Karmmaez
Summary: Él es Vinxen, un chico que todos los días se enfrenta a despertar y pelear contra sus instintos suicidas.En el trayecto de su búsqueda por el amor propio, dejarse envolver por este sentimiento junto a alguien más es complicado para él.Pero, al tomar una decisión importante se encontrará con alguien especial, quien le mostrará una forma diferente de ver la vida, descubriendo sentimientos nuevos que lo harán caer y levantarse en un ciclo entre el dolor y felicidad, hasta hundirse en un mar de emociones...
Relationships: Kim Haon/Lee Byungjae | VINXEN
Kudos: 4





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Está escrito en primera persona.  
> \- Es una adaptación del programa High School Rapper.

Estoy aquí otra vez, luchando solo en esta habitación oscura, donde repito cada día mi rutina, estoy aburrido de todo, anhelo la llegada de algo nuevo que me permite ser libre de esta jaula, de este cuerpo. Mi cabello está muy largo, cubre mi vista y hasta cierto punto mis inseguridades.

Aún recuerdo cuando mi madre vio mi primer ataque de ansiedad y pánico, el doctor le dijo acerca de las enfermedades que me atormentaban, ella no supo cómo reaccionar. El despertar cada mañana y encontrármela, notar que me mira de manera triste y preocupada no me hace sentir mejor, así que crear un muro entre nosotros es preferible, así todo estará bien para ambos, para todos.

Mientras miro la televisión me doy cuenta de la diferencia entre las personas que han logrado sus sueños, y tú, quien sigue aquí sin nada que ofrece más que lástima, pienso en mi madre quien pasa los días trabajando sin descansar procurando nuestra felicidad y bienestar.

Con esto en mente un sentimiento se acumula en mí, algo que me hace querer vomitar, llorar, el cual parece no detenerse, no soy nadie, no soy nada más que una carga, mi existencia duele tanto, no merezco ser feliz, merezco el dolor que se apodera de mí, es tan fuerte, siento como si algo me estrujara, y nada pudiese calmar esta sensación, entonces la escapatoria está ahí, tomo sentí el objeto que me librará de este sentimiento tan triste, tan desagradable. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, no tengo miedo, solo me siento inservible, siento como las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas, entonces sujeto fuertemente este objeto, mi mano vibrante por la furia, así que lo voy pasando lentamente por mi brazo, voy deslizándolo mientras deja un paso una línea roja y un ligero dolor,

Esos momentos de debilidad me dan asco, pero aun así aquí estoy, no tengo el valor para morir, todo lo que deseo es crecer pronto para la sensación de fragilidad y todo lo que tengo por último, se vaya. Para los adultos es tan fácil lidiar con esta clase de emociones, pero cuando eres como yo, alguien tan enfermo y triste, no conoces cómo manejarlo, es simplemente horrible, necesito que alguien me saque de esto, pero no hay nadie que lo entienda, todos ellos son felices viviendo egoístamente, y mi vida no es lo suficientemente valiosa para alguien que está interesado por mí. Pues mi vida, la vida de Byeong Jae (Vinxen) simplemente no es ni vale NADA.

Mis padres deben estar agradecidos de tener a mi hermana, "la hija perfecta", tan contraria a lo que yo soy. Ella representa su orgullo, por llenar sus expectativas, y yo, un estorbo, incluso hay ocasiones en las que no logro tomar mis pastillas.

A veces ni siquiera puedo comprender por qué soy así, ni cómo llegar a estar en esta situación, el doctor ha dicho que debo ser valiente y fuerte, pero eso es la mayoría de las veces no me sirve, él no tiene idea de cómo me siento que no tengo la constante lucha que tengo contra mí mismo y los demás, en las ocasiones que no logro tomar mis pastillas me dejo llevar por la bipolaridad pronto de la ansiedad, que me acorralan hasta destruir mi mente y cuerpo, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para ayudarme.


	2. Capítulo 2

He recibido un mensaje de Yoonho, está reuniendo a los miembros de la crew*, Kiff Clan, y parece ser que el punto de reunión es la casa de Woong. Pocas veces tenemos reuniones que involucren a todos los miembros, supongo que está vez debe ser algo grande, espero no sea otro de sus "problemas" con chicas.

Miles de veces le hemos dicho que actuar lindo frente a ellas no le sirve de mucho, pero aún no lo entiende. No es que nosotros seamos unos expertos, apenas y nos relacionamos con el sexo opuesto, aun así conocemos un poco del asunto, de todos únicamente Woong es el que está atado a la palabra "noviazgo".

Admito que en varias ocasiones al verlo platicar sobre sus experiencias con su novia, verlo feliz cuando está con ella hace que me pregunte ¿qué se sentirá tener a alguien con quien compartir tus metas, sentimientos y demás cosas que te hacen feliz?, o tan solo el lograr enamorarse ¿realmente es tan maravilloso cómo dicen?

Yo nunca me he enamorado, o al menos no de la manera en que ellos lo describen. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la escuela primaria había una niña muy linda, me gustaba su forma de sonreír, su amabilidad sin duda tocaba de alguna forma mi corazón. Cuando me atreví a hablarle ella accedió a ser mi amiga, los momentos que pasamos juntos los mantengo como escenas de recuerdos felices, pero como nada funciona bien para mí, con el paso del tiempo mientras crecíamos nos fuimos distanciando, finalmente dejó de dirigirme la palabra, tenía nuevas amigas con las que divertirse, platicar y a quienes sonreírles. Después de esa experiencia me volví más callado, más distante, procuré no hablar mucho para no molestar a nadie. No quería relacionarme en un grupo, con ninguna persona, para no sufrir de nuevo, que al final de todo lo transcurrido juntos, el tiempo, la poca comunicación, y el continuo cambio de ideología nos llevara a un cisma**, hasta desvanecer todo vínculo, así terminando con la poca felicidad que lograba tener junto a ellos.   
Al crecer también hubo chicas que me gustaron, pero nunca les hablé, incluso si ellas se acercaban a mí, trataba de ser indiferente. 

Creo que durante mi etapa escolar tuve pocos amigos, los chicos de Kiff Clan son de los pocos a quienes aún les hablo, pues rompí lazos con mis compañeros de clase una vez que me convertí en un desertor, y ellos tampoco quisieron seguir en contacto conmigo.

Recuerdo que hubo una chica que se me acercó y no se rindió hasta que yo accedí a ser su amigo, su cabello corto, su sonrisa alegre, sus ojos que al sonreír desaparecían y en su lugar solo quedaban unas delgadas líneas, era tan bonita. Siempre nos divertíamos cuando íbamos al karaoke, verla cantar, mirar como siempre dibujaba en su rostro eso que llamaba "felicidad", la manera en que me platicaba sobre su familia.

Cuando iba de viaje, volvía llena de emoción, mirarla siendo de esa manera hacía volar mi mente y agitar mi corazón, era como un rayo de luz iluminando mi mundo tan pesimista y sombrío.

Asistir a un karaoke era uno de los pocos lujos que podía darme, ya que la precaria situación económica de mi familia me privó de ser un estudiante "normal", salir con amigos a una sala de juegos, comer en un lugar reconocido, ir a fiestas. Quizás por ello es que también me aislé de experimentar lo que es un noviazgo, las chicas generalmente esperan ir a citas en lugares bonitos, comer lo que quieran y disfrutar, e incluso sino es lo que ellas quieren, creo que me hubiese sentido fatal al no lograr por lo menos un buen cuidado y consentir a la persona que amaba. 

Estoy otra vez con la palabra "amor", algo demasiado complicado y estresante para mí, cada vez que pienso en ello viajo en mis recuerdos encontrando a todos a mí alrededor diciéndola de una manera tan sencilla.

"Amo este juego", "amo a esa chica" "amo a mi familia", "amo el paisaje", de sus labios jamás pude oír el "me amo". Siempre preocupados por los demás sin verse enamorados de lo que eran ellos mismos.

En el aula el profesor hablando de autoestima, de "amor propio", y nosotros perdiéndonos en pensamientos y platicas absurdas, ignorando ese tipo de "amor", del tipo que según el doctor yo necesito, que todos necesitamos para estar satisfechos con la vida que nos tocó.

Constantemente caemos a ciegas en una mentira donde creemos que el "te amo" de una persona es real, sin embargo al entrar en conflictos de la vida, esas palabras se desvanecen como si nunca hubiese existido sentimiento alguno, pisoteando cada vez más fuerte en el corazón y la mente para crear un calvario en el paraíso que con tanto esmero había construido.

Odio tener que "amar" a alguien o a mí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo siento una necesidad agobiante por sentirme querido, apreciado, valorado. Quiero tener a alguien especial que crea en mí realmente, en quien pueda confiar, que cuando lo mire sepa que jamás me dejará enfrentarme solo a la tortura de despertar cada mañana vivo.

*****  
  
  
 _*Traducida literalmente al idioma español significa "tripulación". Sin embargo el término crew es muy usado también para designar a grupos de personas que tienen algún interés en común  
** División que se produce entre los miembros de un grupo, una comunidad, un movimiento o un partido por motivos ideológicos o doctrinales_


	3. Capítulo 3

Al llegar al punto de reunión, puedo notar que Yoonho está ansioso porque está sonriendo constantemente. Me pregunto si quizás por fin tuvo suerte con alguna chica o un ser vivo. Porque parece que el noviazgo no se hizo para nosotros.

Todos tomamos asiento en el piso, yo al lado de Yeonseo, mi casi mejor amigo. Para mí todos ellos son valiosos, tener que ponerle un rango a cada uno es algo que no me agrada.

Nuestro líder se aclara la garganta, con una voz algo seria -algo inusual en él-.

-Chicos quiero participar en High School Rapper 2*. Jaemin también lo hará, es algo que hemos decidido juntos. Sin embargo también quiero tomar en cuenta su opinión. Quiero saber sobre su participación, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere intentarlo?   
Ya que contamos con la experiencia de haber participado en la primera temporada los intentaremos apoyar dándoles algunos consejos. Es una competencia, pero también es una oportunidad de crecer como raperos, como artistas- dice seriamente.

Todos nos observamos mutuamente en espera de que alguno de nosotros decida si va a participar o no.

Finalmente Yeonseo habla, con una voz firme y convencido de la decisión que iba a tomar. -Yo lo haré. Pienso que esta es una gran oportunidad de dar a conocer nuestras habilidades, de demostrar a los que dudan de la capacidad de Kiff Clan que podemos lograr cualquier cosa que nos propongamos.- Luego voltea a verme y nuevamente va observando a cada uno de los chicos sentados.

-Pienso que Byeongjae debería participar. Conocemos su historia, la situación por la que actualmente está atravesando, el esfuerzo que demuestra cada que hace música es algo realmente admirable. Las personas necesitan escucharlo una sola vez para saber lo asombroso que es. Esta no es solo una competencia que pone aprueba nuestra habilidades, sino también se trata de resistir. Creo que para él puede ser una buena experiencia- afirma.

Al terminar esto vuelve a mirarme y sonríe. Puedo sentir como mis ojos comienzan a arder, de pronto las lágrimas empiezan a fluir, estoy feliz.

Después de tomar un respiro profundo y calmar mis lágrimas, con una voz entrecortada por la emoción que me inunda por fin decido hablar.

-Tienes razón, no todo el tiempo estaré a la defensiva, con miedo a salir de mi zona de confort, de salir lastimado. Ya que este es el camino que he decidido seguir debería fortalecerme lo suficiente para afrontar los problemas que aún no se me han presentado- digo mientras me siento lleno de valor.

-¡Animo!- Todos gritan al unísono.

¿Qué sería de mí sin estas personas que me incitan a crecer?   
Tal vez jamás me hubiera atrevido a tomar riesgos y a pelear por mis sueños.

Más tarde terminamos cambiando constantemente de temas, Yoonho vuelve a mencionar sus problemas con el sexo opuesto. Le aconsejamos que se rinda, que mejor se decida a salir con un chico. 

Este tema en particular siempre ha llamado mi atención, a pesar de que lo decimos en broma siempre me he cuestionado qué haría yo. ¿Me podría enamorar de un chico? ¿Saldría con él? ¿Cómo cambiaría esto mi vida? ¿Mi familia lo aceptaría?

Lo más probable es que no sería bien visto. En nuestra sociedad tan conservadora y doble moral nunca sería aceptada una relación entre 2 personas del mismo sexo. Se dicen de mente abierta, ¿Un mundo globalizado? Tal vez, pero no suficientemente actualizado en cultura, una en que las diferencias sean verdaderamente aceptadas.

Pero imaginarme siquiera enamorado es... Gracioso y terrorífico a la vez.

He experimentado el enamoramiento, y lo que me ha hecho, la manera en que me ha cambiado, volver a eso, ¡no!, el tan solo imaginarlo es desagradable.  
Al principio todo es alegría y momentos felices, pero cuando empiezan los problemas sé que todo terminará mal, en dolor y sufrimiento  
Sufrir constantemente, atándome a recuerdos tormentosos. Tengo miedo del amor, lo odio. Realmente deseo no tener jamás una sensación así, no de nuevo.

Trato de despejar mi mente de esos pensamientos, tomo mi celular y escribo un mensaje a mi madre.

_"Hoy tampoco volveré a casa, me quedaré en el estudio.  
_

_No te preocupes, estoy bien."_

Las últimas palabras parecían acuchillar mi estómago, _"estoy bien"_. Nunca he estado bien, cada maldito segundo que pasa me siento destrozado, con ganas de arrancarme la piel, apuñalar mi cuerpo hasta sentirme satisfecho y quedar sin vida.

Pero no puedo decírselo a ella, es la persona más preciada que tengo. Incluso si tengo que ocultar parte de mis emociones para que no sufra, está bien para mí. Aun no estoy seguro de cómo le plantearé la decisión que he tomado.

¿Cómo le haré saber a mi familia?

Estoy seguro que primero se opondrán, pero con el tiempo terminarán por aceptarlo, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro de las palabras que usaré para convencerlos, después de todo es algo que realmente necesito hacer.

No deseo que terminen lastimados. Siempre que tomo una decisión los resultados les causan dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *High School Rapper 2. Es la segunda temporada de un popular programa de supervivencia transmitido en Corea, donde estudiantes de instituto se enfrentan en batallas de rap.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
